


Kissing scars

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smooching, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Lance is complaining about the heat in his room until his boyfriend Keith shows up. He can't say he complains after.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Kissing scars

**Author's Note:**

> S o f t
> 
> Please read end notes

Lance pulled his shirt over his head, his back shimmering with heat as beads of sweat rolled down it. He groaned angrily, his bed dipping under his weight. Didn't the castle have AC? And why is it so hot?

The heat radiated off his body, even as he attempted to fan himself with his hand, hating every passing second.

"This is horrible." He grumbled, plopping onto his bed stomach first, burying his face into his blankets. He briefly wondered if the other paladins are dealing with this unbearable heat, laying awake in pure misery. Probably, maybe? Allura could be awake, so if there * _is_ * AC he could ask to turn it on?

He groaned again, hearing three knocks on the door. Barely lifting his head, he spared a blurry glance at it.

"Come in!"

Lance plopped his head back down as the door slid open, not bothering to see who it is. Cold fingers traced down his back, sending a shiver down his spine; goosebumps rising on his skin. They continued to trace over his skin, pushing a little on certain spots, making him twitch.

Then they laid their hand flat, cool leather meeting the scar spreading over his back like a web, twisting and curling. Rough and calloused.

"Keith?" He hummed, craning his neck to look at the other, a pleased grin spreading across his lips. "Ah, it is you mullet boy."

He watched Keith roll his eyes, a fond look washing over his face. His hand stayed on the dip of Lances back, fingers kneading into his skin.

"Yeah, it's me." He agrees, "Lance, can I..ah. Can I kiss your back? Not for any—, not for a weird reason."

Lance raised an eyebrow, rolling a little onto his side to see the flushed face of Keith come into view; his heart doing flips at the sight. Keiths hand moved with him, ending up on the dip of his hips, his chilly fingers nearly making his breath hitch.

"Sure mullet, why not? Keep it PG 13 though, its way to hot to do anything more. Like, you're hot and all but right now the air is hotter." He joked, rolling back onto his stomach, chuckling softly.

Hearing Keith huff a little, his chuckles turned into a laugh, "don't take it so seriously Keithie boy, you're the hottest in my life."

"Shut up Lance." He grumbled lightly, earning another snicker out of Lance that turned into a choked gasp when cold lips met the middle of his back.

Those same chilly lips traced their way up and down the scar, finding more scars along the way to trial down in a gentle manner, feathery and light. Lance couldn't complain.

Keiths hands moved with his lips, trailing over the various scars littering his skin from different things. His lips brushed over one Lance got when he was younger, all because he didn't listen to his mother and played on the tractor before he was big enough. He fell off and hit wood sticking up which left a small scar on his shoulder blade.

Then another scar given to him by battling the galra, when one managed to hit the weak part in his armor, near his hips.

"I gotta ask.. What.. Why did you suddenly want to-"

Keith interrupted him, his mouth pressing against skin as he spoke, sending a shiver down Lances spine, "I just wanted too."

That.. Sounded about right.

Lance didn't reply, letting Keith resume in smothering his back in feathery kisses.

They trailed up to the nape of his neck, where Keith rested his lips, unmoving but not uncomfortable.

If anything this is the most comfortable Lance has felt in months.

Hands tickled at his sides lightly, a breath fanning on his shoulder as Keith settled down next to him easily.

"I love you Lance." Keith whispered against his ear, pressing a soft kiss afterwards.

"I love you too, Keith." 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup soft & short  
> Also not beta read so like  
> If there's any errors please let me know  
> Feedback is also highly appreciated!!  
> ☺☺


End file.
